Blessings Come In Many Forms
by ScribblesTASTIC
Summary: MPREG. ARAGORN/LEGOLAS. follow legolas and aragorn through the quest to save middle earth and how they handle a change from fighting for their world, to fighting for the acceptance of others.
1. Prologue

**_This is my first ever story, my sister read this and encouraged me to post, please if you dont like it, dont read it. flames add to the review count. It may take a while to get the first chapter out as my Grans in hospital but ill try, if you like it that is. :)  
_**

**_Author: Zoe  
_**

**_Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas. maybe Glorfindle/Erestor.  
_**

**_Warnings: MPREG. Male/Male Sex, Some violence, language._**

**_Disclaimer: i do own them thats why im sitting here writting stories about them. Sound Believable?? I do own Legolas' Brothers and all the Children A/L have. _**

Prologue:

Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, had always been good at archery but lately as his skills progressed, elves in Mirkwood had been trying to sabotage his efforts. Blunted arrows and snapped bows had been some of the things Legolas has found. His father King Thrandruil has decided to send his son to Rivendell to stay with Lord Elrond and his family for 2 years. Legolas and 6 of the Royal Guards set off on the 4 week journey.

Lord Elrond of Rivendell was looking forward to seeing his god son again, it has been over 400 years since he had last seen the Elfling. In that time, his twins who were the same age as the prince had become 2nd and 3rd greatest healers in the whole of Rivendell after their father of course, his daughter Arwen had grown into a beautiful young lady worthy of being the Elvenstar, lord Elrond had also become foster father to a child of men, Estel Elrondion.

Estel was now 21 and looking forward to meeting the elf that his brothers and father talked so highly about. Elladan and Elrohir had always talked about Legolas being fun to tease and hoe he hated being worshipped because he was the sunstar of the Elven race, he couldn't understand why he was called that he was the prince of mirkwood nothing else. Arwen never talked about Legolas she has always thought he didn't appreciate being called the sunstar and therefore didn't deserve it. She loved being the elven star and couldn't understand how Legolas didn't want the attention that he got.

When Legolas arrived in Rivendell his guards waited at the top of the east road for lord Elrond's signal to say Legolas was safe. "Young Legolas Thrandrulion, it has many years since you last came to see this old man." Lord Elrond stated as he nodded towards the guards. "Nae saian luume', my lord"

A loud shout of "Legolas" was heard as Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir before they crushed Legolas between them in a hug. "Dan…. Ro…. Cant…. Breath…." The blonde elf managed to squeak out, he laughed as the twins let go of him fairly quickly. "Sorry Las, we have missed you a lot, Arwen tends to take a lot of attention for herself at the moment." 'Dan said he sounded slightly exhausted. Legolas smiled, "don't blame her, my friends." Before either of the twins could have replied the cold voice of the Elvenstar cut through the air "Yes don't blame me for appreciating what the valar bestowed upon me." Arwen did not try to hide the distain in her voice. "Legolas" she inclined her head in an almost imperceptible bow. "Arwen" Legolas greeted with a joyful smile, he had always tried to be at least civil with the elven lady.

As the twins had just started to tell Legolas what he had missed in the years he had been away from the city, they were interrupted once again, when a young man dressed in elven robes walked down the steps behind where Elladan and Elrohir were stood. As Legolas caught site of the man his mouth went dry, the man had shoulder length dark brown hair, silver grey eyes, he had a certain glow surrounding him that made him seem innocent.

"Ahh…. Estel id like you to meet our guest, Legolas this is Estel Elrondion, my foster son." Lord Elrond introduced, Elladan interrupted "you forgot Prince of Mirkwood and the Sunstar of the elven race." Legolas rolled his eyes and turned to Estel and said "my name is Legolas, yes I hold those titles but, I do not like to be reminded of this every day, I am just a normal elf, please treat me no differently." He smiled kindly at the man who looked a little shocked at the revelation that he was in the presence of a prince, "nice to meet you my prince, I am Estel, as you already know" Estel's smiles melted the heart of the elven prince.

Estel looked more closely at the blonde beauty in front of him, his mind was buzzing, as he realised that he was one of the most beautiful and graceful creature he had ever met, his blonde hair was tide back in traditional warrior braids and his blue eyes shone like the sky, he could see why he was named the sunstar of the elven race.

Legolas' smile turned into a slight frown as he realised that the twins had neglected to mention where he would be staying, "Dan? Ro? Are you going to tell me where I am staying for the next 2 years?" the twins blushed as they hurried to get Legolas' belongings.

Over the next 2 years, Legolas and Aragorn as he goes by now became closer, they developed feelings for each other which they thought would never be returned, after Legolas let slip to Aragorn that his feelings were more than just of friends he was pleasantly surprised when Aragorn answered in a similar way. After that day they had been in a relationship that only Elladan and Elrohir knew about. As Legolas' stay in Rivendell was coming to an end, it was decided that Aragorn would accompany Legolas to mirkwood before travelling north where he was to meet his rangers. The young lovers had made a pact that whatever life threw at them they would always stay true and faithful to one another.

In the years that followed, Legolas joined the border patrol of mirkwood to occupy his time whilst Aragorn was away. The lovers scarcely saw each other during these years, but there love never failed them.

As the shadow of Mordor spread throughout Middle Earth, the forests around mirkwood became more dangerous and so king Thrandruil send Legolas once again to Rivendell this time to deliver a message that Gollum, who was once the owner of the ring of power had escaped. Lord Elrond had called a meeting about the one ring, at this meeting the lords of middle earth formed a fellowship, 2 Men, an Elf, a Dwarf, a Wizard and 4 young Hobbits set out on a journey to save middle earth and destroy the one ring once and for all. Legolas and Aragorn were finally reunited in the Fellowship Of the Ring.

**Please Review. **

**Thank you for reading, again if its rubbish tell me im not afraid of harsh words.**

**im also looking for a beta**

**Thanks again**

**Zo. xXx  
**


	2. Chapter 1

When King Thrandruil of Mirkwood heard his son was about to embark on a journey he may not come back from, he immediately set off towards Rivendell. He made it exceptionally quickly, arriving in just one week rather than the four it usually took.

"Where is he? Where is my son??" He didn't even greet Lord Elrond before shouting at the elf.

Lord Elrond bowed respectfully, "Your son is safe my lord, he is on the archery fields with my sons I believe. I will send my guard down immediately. I'm sure you are tired from your journey."

The king's face turned furious.

"No Lord Elrond you will not, I will get my son myself." The king stormed off towards the Archery fields.

Aragorn and Legolas were practising their archery skills. Well, really Legolas was showing off. He got a bullseye once again, even with the human distracting him.

"Ohhh, what a surprise, you got a bullseye, melleth."

He tickled Legolas and laughed when he squirmed under his hold. Legolas' smile lit his face and he giggled as Aragorn dragged him to the floor. Aragorn straddled Legolas' waist and stared into the elf's' sparkling cobalt eyes. All playfulness was gone from the situation as Legolas met Aragorn half way.

"I love you." He whispered against his lovers lips as he initiated the slowest, most passion filled kiss of their relationship so far.

Legolas' arms slid around the humans neck as the kiss got deeper. They only broke apart when air became necessary but their eyes were still locked in a loving gaze.

"Legolas? My son?"

The king of Mirkwoods surprised call came from behind the lovers. Legolas pushed Aragorn off him.

"Atar?" He threw himself into the arms of his father.

Aragorn stood slowly.

"King Thrandruil." He bowed.

The king frowned at Aragorn.

"Just what did you think you were doing with my son, human?"

His voice was dangerously low. Aragorn gulped and looked at Legolas for help.

"Atar, I love him and he loves me. Please don't talk to him like that." Legolas' voice trembled slightly.

"You Love _Him?_" Thrandruil roared, "You love a _human_?" He turned towards his son,

Legolas cowered at the murderous look in his father's eyes. Aragorn watched the exchange between his lover and the king until he saw Legolas cower, he hated that Legolas was scared of his father

"Yes he loves me and I love him, King Thrandruil." Aragorn's voice was stern with an edge.

"You know nothing of love, Aragorn son of Arathorn. You corrupted my son into believing he loves you, you are leading him down a path that will surely end in death and you think I will allow it? I will not allow my son to be a part of this quest. I am taking him home to his people right now. You are to have no further contact with my son on pain of death."

Legolas paled

"Atar! I love that _human,_ as you so politely put it. I am going on this quest whether you like it or not. I am going to represent the Elven race, I thought you would be proud."

Legolas whispered the last part, his lover looking at him with so much love it took all he had in him not to tackle his human to the ground.

"My lord Thrandruil, I believe it is your sons choice to accompany me on this quest with the fellowship, I have not said anything to Legolas to make him think he had to come. He is one of the best archers in middle earth and is an asset to the quest. My personal feelings have never come into that part of the equation. However, this path will not lead to certain death for anybody. I love your son with my heart, body and soul I would die for him if the time arises. We have been together for over fifty years. We know what love is. I will do anything to prove to you that my intentions with your son are purely honourable."

The king stared at Aragorn for a long time evaluating what he had just said.

"I maintain my belief that you do not love each other as much as you say you do, but I will consent to Legolas going on this quest to represent our race. However, Legolas is no longer part of the Mirkwood royal family. I have no say in the matter of who he _likes._"

He heard his son gasp

"Atar?" Came a quiet broken whisper from the young elf.

"You heard Legolas. As you will never produce an heir you are useless to my realm now. You are not banished, but your welcome will not be important any more. Your brothers will know of this and make their own choice on if they want _whatever you are_ in their family. I wish you luck for this quest. Farewell young elf. Aragorn son of Arathorn may you one day claim the thrown of Gondor."

He nodded once, his face held no expression as he walked away from the elf he once called his son.

Legolas crumbled to the ground, his body wracked with sobs. He would never be the same again. Aragorn watched with furious eyes as the king of Mirkwood broke his lover. He himself could not believe what had just happened. He collapsed to the ground next to the elf and wrapped him in a hug while he whispered soothingly in his ear.

What seemed like an eternity later Legolas' tears stopped. He looked up at the man beside him with such a look of love in his eyes. Aragorn's breathing caught

"I love you Aragorn son of Arathorn." He whispered quietly.

"And I love you Legolas, my gorgeous young elf."

Legolas gave a half smile. "Thank you." He managed before unconsciousness claimed him, the stress of the day was too much for him.

Aragorn promised himself and Legolas that day that he would try to protect him no matter what.

**huge thanks you to everyone who reviewed, and of course Rachel my beta :)**

**Please Read and Review **

**thanks**

**Zo x  
**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author: Zoe**_

_**Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas. maybe Glorfindle/Erestor.**_

_**Warnings: MPREG. Male/Male Sex, Some violence, language.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own them or the words I have borrowed from the movie.**_

_**I do own Legolas' Brothers and all the Children A/L have. **_

_**Sorry I didn't put that in the first post.**_

**A/N:- **

**Hey guys I am so sorry it taken so long to update. My hours got changed at the hospital and I've been working odd shifts and not had any motivation, I'm so sorry. Then my grandma got rushed in and had to stay in for a week so I practically lived there, because my mum lives ages away and wanted somebody with her, then last week my brother decided to shop half his thumb off at work so I've been changing his bandages and not had any time to myself. I'm currently sat in the staffroom on my break writing this, with any luck the next chapter should be up within the fortnight but don't hold me to that, anyway thanks to all who reviewed and I know some of you hate me for what I did to out little elf but its necessary. Thanks again**

**Zo x **

As the 9 walkers journeyed south, Legolas made a promise to himself that this experience would make him stronger. He knew Aragorn was worrying about him because he hadn't spoken a lot since his last conversation with the Elven King, he did not want to be the cause of the worry radiating off his love.

Legolas stayed close to the hobbits during the first few days of the quest. He had made a decision to stay away from the Gondorian, who still seemed really suspicious and wary of him. Gimli, son of Gloin, also avoided him. Legolas knew that this was because of a wrong his father had done to the dwarf's father. The wizard was taking up the front guard leading the fellowship and was caught in his own thoughts, and Aragorn was taking up the rear guard and again was keeping to himself.

Legolas found that he liked travelling with the hobbits. They kept him entertained asking his questions about his home and where he grew up. He answered all the questions avoiding the subject of his father. The hobbits seemed to have picked up on his reluctance to talk about the Elven king and didn't push him any further.

As the Halflings described their home to him Legolas felt a pang of sadness flow through him. He knew his companions would miss their home greatly but they had not complained once. He know thought these Halflings were some of the bravest and most courageous creatures he had ever met.

As Legolas scouted ahead for a place for the fellowship to rest, his thoughts turned towards his lover. He knew he would have to make time to talk with him, but for now he could only sit and wait.

Meanwhile:

Aragorn's thoughts were much the same as Legolas', he knew that they would have to make time for a long talk but that time was not anywhere in sight. Maybe when the fellowship reached Lothlorien him and his love could become acquainted once again. He couldn't help but still feel anger and resentment towards a certain Elven king, he wanted so badly to hurt his lovers father but he knew that it would not solve anything and may well cause a rift between him and Legolas.

He couldn't say how long his thoughts were on his elf, but by the time he came back to himself Legolas was bouncing around looking very pleased with himself, he couldn't help it he grinned .

"What are you grinning about, my love?" Legolas' grin broadened if possible.

"Oh just that I have found an amazing place for us to stop that provides shelter and water."

Aragorn was filled with pride when he heard the way his love talked about what he had found. He knew it meant a lot to his elf that he did something for the fellowship, that he could prove himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the amused voice of the istari

"Lead the way my boy."

Legolas grinned and ran ahead of the group making sure that he stayed within sight.

The istari was very impressed with Legolas' choice of resting place. He knew that Legolas needed a confidence boost and this seemed to be it. He was currently sat watching Boromir attempting to teach the hobbits how to fight when his relaxation was interrupted by the voice of the dwarf.

"Gandalf, if I didn't know better I'd say we were taking the wrong way round. We could take the road through Moria, my cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

He could hear the smile in the dwarfs voice and hated to be the bearer of bad news but he would not go through those mines

"No Gimli I would not take the road through Moria unless there was no other choice." His voice held regret for shooting the dwarf down but he knew what the dwarves of those mines had uncovered and would not unleash that evil unless there was an absolute need.

Legolas was stood on the rocks looking out over the wide expanse of ground that they were to cover. He stood unmoving looking for any possible dangers that may befall the fellowship. He had heard Gimli's suggestion and silently wished that the wizard would say no.

His relief was short lived as he noticed a black cloud on the horizon, he knew the rest of the fellowship were slowly becoming aware.

"Its moving fast and against the wind." He heard the Gondorian mumble.

Panic flared as he recognised what they were.

"Crebain from Dunland, HIDE!!!" Was all he said before throwing himself and a number of packs under the rocks for shelter, silently hoping that the rest of the fellowship had found places to hide.

**Please read and Review :)**


End file.
